Probes for testing digital logic circuits are known in the art, but, in general, they have been beset by certain shortcomings such that their use is not as convenient or as informative as it should be. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,141 discloses a probe having indicator lights which are selectively illuminated in various combinations which must be interpreted by the probe user to indicate various logic conditions of the tested circuit. Moreover, the brilliance of illumination of the indicator lights also enters into the user's interpretation of the lights to arrive at the ligical meaning of the indication. U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,015 discloses a probe employing a single indicator light which is illuminated to indicate a positive signal, i.e., a logic "1" condition, and extinguished to indicate the absence of a signal or a logic "0" condition. The patent further discloses a group of additional indicator lights that function as a binary counter to indicate the number of intermittent signals appearing at the test point within a given period of time. As an alternate arrangement, a seven segment light emitting diode (hereinafter LED) display is disclosed to indicate decimally the count of intermittent signals. U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,339 discloses a digital test probe that includes a series of indicator lights that are illuminated or not to indicate the logic condition of the circuit at the test point. The probe enables more circuit conditions to be detected and indicated than the probes of the above mentioned patents, but this requires more indicator lights to be interpreted by the person using the probe. U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,651 discloses a logic test probe employing two indicator lights which in combination indicate six circuit conditions. Thus, the probe user interprets an indicator light being on, off, or flashing to arrive at a determination of the tested circuit condition.